


The Three Tell Monroe

by grimmswan



Series: Two Biests and a Grimm [3]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: A little smutty, Fluff, Multi, Nick gives Sean a blow job, mostly dinner with Monroe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 05:29:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10210607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimmswan/pseuds/grimmswan
Summary: Nick tells Monroe about Sean and Adalind. Monroe is surprised.





	

“Nick wants to talk to us about something. My place tonight?” Came the message on Adalind’s phone.  
“I’ll be there.” Was her quick reply.  
It was hard to believe that she was in a relationship with a grimm and a half royal/half zauberbiest. But it was the best relationship she had ever had.  
When Adalind got to Sean’s place, she didn’t bother knocking and went right in. The door hit something as she opened it. Stepping through, she saw what it was. The grimm, Nick Burkhardt was on his knees in front of Sean Renard, who was plastered against the wall, moaning uncontrollably as the smaller man sucked on his cock.  
Adalind stepped around and took a closer look. She was impressed with the strength Nick was using with his mouth to get Sean off. His lips would alternate from sliding along the shaft, to swallowing it whole, his throat contracting and his nose buried in the hairs.  
Sean was shirtless and his pants were at his knees. He had nothing on his feet. Adalind looked around. None of his missing clothes were in sight. So that ruled out Nick tearing off Sean’s clothes.   
As curious as she was to find out why they hadn’t waited for her, Adalind knew neither man was in a state to utter a coherent word. So she contented herself with watching. It was actually a really nice view. Especially considering how out of control the half zauberbiest was. Few beings could drive the man mindless. But it seemed one of those things on the very short list was the grimm, Nick Burkhardt.  
When Sean cried out and shuddered, Adalind stepped closer to help Nick guide the large man to the couch. Once they were seated, the blonde gave a pointed look at the grey eyed man.   
He understood the unspoken question and answered, “He shouldn’t answer the door shirtless if he doesn’t want me pinning him against the wall and sucking his cock.”  
Still gasping, Sean explained. “I was changing out of my suit when he arrived.”  
Combing her fingers through the half royal’s hair, Adalind said, “You were too much temptation for our Nick to resist.”  
With a smug smile, Sean replied, “Forgive me for thinking Nick would be able to control himself. Earlier at work, he told me he wanted to talk to the both of us about something important. I guess I thought he wouldn’t be interested in sex right away.”  
Nick’s hand traveled down the half zauberbiest’s chest. “You should never underestimate how sexy you are.” He placed a few kisses on Sean’s neck. ”When it comes to you and Adalind, I would rather not control myself. The two of you are important to me, and that’s why I’m hoping to introduce you to Monroe.  
“Monroe? That blutbad that’s been helping you with your grimm work?’’  
“He’s become a friend, and it would mean alot if you could all meet and get to know each other.”  
“Of course Nick,” Adalind said, “What’s important to you is important to us.”  
Sean nodded in agreement. “I know the blutbad has had your back when we couldn’t. For that I am grateful. And as your lovers, we should get to know your friends. This is a relationship. Not some dirty little secret that you have to keep hidden.”  
Nick smiled with relief. He had been a little nervous about bringing up Monroe.   
“Should we invite him over here for dinner. I make a delicious bolognese.” Adalind offered.  
“I’ll ask him. Monroe’s a vegetarian. He calls himself a weder blutbad, says his whole lifestyle is about controlling his wilder impulses.”  
“I’ve heard of some wesen doing that. Especially those who grew up mostly giving in to their animal side, but ended up doing something they felt guilty about later.” The blonde informed.  
“He hasn’t told me why he does what he does. Which is the only thing he hasn’t told me. Seriously, word of warning, the guy goes on tangents or will give you an entire history lesson about something the minute it captures his attention.”  
“Warning noted.” Sean said with a smile. It was obvious that while Nick considered the blutbad a friend, he could still be exasperated with him.   
Nick called Monroe and invited him over for dinner the following night. He made sure to inform the blutbad that he would be dining with a hexenbiest and a half zauberbiest, but thought it would be better for Sean to explain the half royal side.   
The blutbad arrived exactly on time. Nick had told the other’s his friend did not believe in being fashionably late.  
Monroe was greeted at the door by the tallest man he had ever seen.  
“You must be Monroe” The freakishly tall man said. “I’m Sean. Nick’s helping Adalind in the kitchen.”  
Sean escorted Monroe to the kitchen area, where there was a delicious aroma of tomatoes and herbs. Nick was chopping fresh veggies and putting them in a bowl, no doubt for a salad. A beautiful blonde woman, who Monroe assumed was Adalind, was draining pasta.  
“Hey Monroe” Nick greeted his friend. “Glad you could make it. You’ve already met Sean. This beautiful girl over here is Adalind.”  
When Nick had first told Monroe he was dating two people, a man and a woman, the blutbad had been shocked to say the least.   
The grimm had come over to his house to ask about the newest wesen he had encountered, when Monroe’s sharp sense of smell caught something very strange.  
“Dude, are you dating a hexenbiest? I can smell one all over you. I don’t think you should keep seeing her.There’s a male scent too. I hate to break it to you, but I think she’s cheating on you. For the male scent to be there, she woulds have to be having sex with you right after being with him.”  
Nick had looked up at Monroe a little nervously. “What if there was another reason the male scent was there? What if I was with the hexenbiest and the zauberbiest at the same time?”  
“Oh...Oh!!” It was a rare moment of Monroe being completely speechless. He wasn’t sure what was more shocking, finding out his friend was bisexual, or finding out his grimm friend was sleeping with two biests.  
Then he had registered the fear in Nick’s eyes, sensed his walls go up, and Monroe felt like a jerk. He had forced the other man to confess something before he was ready. The younger man feared judgment and rejection, obviously, and thought Monroe was about to do just that.  
“ Friendship over?” Nick asked quietly.   
Monroe had swiftly reached out and pulled the smaller man into a tight hug. “Not by a long shot. I’m sorry for making you confess before you were ready. I want you to know that I believe a person should love and be loved by anyone they want. If you’re happiest with a man and a woman, than, while I am surprised, I support you.”  
Nick relaxed in the bearded man’s arms. Than he had to chuckle when he heard.   
“But, man, seriously, biests. A grimm with two biests. That has got to be the first in all of history.”  
“When you meet them, I think you’ll understand more.” Nick assured his friend.  
Monroe did understand now. Both Adalind and Sean were extremely attractive. Both gave off a scent of power and elegance. And, most importantly in the blutbad’s eyes, both looked at Nick like he was the most precious thing in the world.   
It made Monroe feel a lot better about his friend dating two biests. Maybe he was biased do to all the stories he heard growing up, not unlike those of the grimms. Biests were not really known for being sweet and loving.   
And Nick needed unconditional love. The kind that wouldn’t just fade away when times were tough. He deserved someone who would comfort him when he had a bad day, and have his back when he was being threatened.  
By the looks of Sean and Adalind, Nick’s needs were covered.   
“So, how did you guys meet?” Monroe asked as they were sitting down to eat.  
“Sean and I’s families have known each others for generations. And Sean and I have been friends with benefits for a few years now.” Adalind explained to the blutbad.  
The blonde looks at her to lovers, obviously clueing them in to tell the rest.  
“Adalind is the first wesen I ever saw. She was walking out of a coffee shop as my partner, Hank, and I were outside of a jewelry store.”  
“Wait, why were you outside of a jewelry store? Had the place been robbed?” Monroe interrupted Nick.  
“No, I was returning a ring I had bought. Turns out the woman I thought I was going to marry, didn’t trust I would be faithful to her, since I was bisexual. She had just decided to tell me after I was down on one knee.”  
“Oh, god, Nick, I am so sorry. How long ago was that?” Monroe asked, half wondering if the grey eyed man had still been reeling from a broken heart, and that was why he was with the two biests.  
In that moment, Adalind and Sean feared the same thing. If what they had with Nick was just a rebound to the younger man, they feared their hearts would shatter.  
“About three months pryor. It took me that long to realize one, she was never coming back, and two, I was better off without her. You can’t build a life with someone without trust. And I can’t be in a relationship with someone who makes me feel guilty for who I am.”  
Monroe nodded his agreement. Then asked, ”So when did you approach Adalind, and how did you meet Sean?”  
“Well, I was at a bar, with my partner Hank. We were grabbing a drink after wrapping up a case. He had already left with someone and I offered to pay the tab. That’s when I spotted Adalind close by, having a drink with a couple other woman. I guess I had enough beers in me to get up the courage to talk to her. I ended up telling her I was a new grimm, trying to convince her I was not like the evil ones in her stories and I also ended up telling her about you. Like I said, a few beers and my mouth was running away from me.”  
“I was pretty shocked to see the grimm I had spotted a few day before that, walk right up to me and my coworkers. I could tell he was a little drunk, and that he wanted to talk to me. So, I steered him away from the crowds and to a more private area.” Adalind inputted.  
“When I told her I was a detective, she asked me if I knew Sean Renard. I told her he was my boss.”  
“Your boss!” Monroe near shouted. “That’s how the two of you met.” He said, pointing his finger between Nick and Sean.  
“Yes, Sean is my boss. Now, are going going to listen to the rest of the story?” Nick asked, chuckling at his friends very expected reaction.  
Monroe snapped his jaw shut and nodded. He felt as though he needed to hear the rest of this story.  
“Trust me, I was just as surprised as you.” Adalind explained. “I’ve known Sean for years. And to find out he had a grimm under his command was unbelievable. I have to admit, I have a tendency to act impulsively and irrationally when my emotions are heightened. I ended up dragging poor Nick to my car, driving here to see Sean, at well after ten, just to confront him about the whole thing.”  
Sean decided it was his turn to add to the story. “I had gone already gone to bed, trying to catch up on sleep that was always eluding me, when I have a knock on my door. And there standing, is an irrate hexenbiest and a confused young grimm.”  
“There was some talking and a little explaining. Then, well, here we are.” Nick wrapped up the story. Thinking it best not to tell his friend that that had been the first night the three of them had been together.  
But Monroe wasn’t fooled. He had a pretty good feeling about what went on that night. Still he asked, “When did you decide you wanted each other?”   
“I wanted Nick since the first moment I laid eyes on him. I just was never sure if my attention would be appreciated.” Sean confessed.  
“I thought Sean was off limits.” Nick admitted. “I couldn’t believe anyone that sexy would even be interested in me.” Then he smiled and looked over at the blonde, I can’t believe my luck. Two people who are so far out of my league actually want me.”  
Adalind and Sean each take a hold of Nick’s hands. “I think we’re all lucky to have this.” Adalind stated. “Nick makes this complete.”  
Then Sean said with great authority, “The three of us have the perfect relationship. God help anyone who tries to destroy it.”


End file.
